jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hunter Vincent Bromley is a Tri-Breed superhero and member of the J.L.A.D.F. He serves the Justice League as well, under the alias Hybrid. 'Origins' Son of a late S.T.A.R Labs' scientist, Hunter and his sister Jane were apart of an experiment to create a new breed of metahuman, capable of surpassing the powers of the original Justice League. His DNA was created from that of Superman and that of Martian Manhunter, however the hybridization process wasn't stable and therefore it was introduced into a human subject: Hunter's mother, actress Nicole Bromley. Once introduced, Nicole spent 9 months pregnant and given an enzyme which kept the embryo's DNA from replicating in his mother, otherwise it could result in the death for both the mother and child. Nicole managed to give birth, however instead of boring just a son, she also bore a daughter: Jane. They were taught how to control and use their powers, as well as taught values and learned various forms of combat. Despite their powers and training however, Hunter and Jane would bare a terrible loss as their parents had been hit and killed by a semi-truck while driving home in the pouring rain. The incident caused Hunter and Jane to become estranged and he remained in Metropolis while she ventured off, pursuing a career in archaeology. It was then that Hunter decided to put his powers to use as a superhero. Creating a costume of nanotechnology, Hunter took the the streets of Metropolis, battling crime as Hybrid. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Created from the DNA of 3 different species, Hunter's physiology gives him a superior set of superhuman powers than those he was created from in turn. **'Immortality:' Kryptonians and Green Martians are known to have a very long lifespan, however it is possible Hunter's is indefinite. He also has shown to be incapable of dying. **'Invulnerability:' Hunter is shown to be take abuse no other metahuman can on the battlefield. He is immune to all known ailments, both alien and human, as well as all forms of drugs. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hunter's strength is known to be superior to that of a normal Green Martian and Kryptonian while on Earth. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hunter's normal speed allows him to move at speeds rivaling that of the Flash and even Superman. He can also apply this speed to his reflexes as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Coupled with his strength, Hunter's stamina gives him an indeterminate amount of time in a fight. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he is virtually invulnerable, Hunter also possesses the ability to heal from injury faster than a Kryptonian and Green Martian combined. **'Shapeshifting:' Though Kryptonians and Humans are incapable of such a feat, Hunter is capable of actually changing his physical appearance for as long as he wants. **'Superhuman Senses:' Like Superman and Martian Manhunter, Hunter's senses are far superior to those of normal Kryptonians and Martians as he can see things at the sub-atomic level and objects from his current location to the moon. His hear is also enhanced to the point where he can hear anything and everything at the same time. **'Telekinesis:' A power he applies in combat when brawling, Hunter has the ability to manipulate objects as well, however seldom does so. He does also have the ability to create shields around his body to protect himself from harm if he's ever badly injured for a brief period of time. **'Telepathy:' A power he generally uses seldom of, Hunter does possess an advance form of telepathy, superior to that of any martian. This gives him the ability to enter one's mind without really any difficulty and without them knowing he was even in their mind. He usually doesn't use this power as it would violate a person's privacy and he doesn't do such things unless the situation calls for it. **'Genetic Memory:' A side effect from the hybridization process, Hunter possesses knowledge passed down in the DNA of the original hosts, who in this case are Superman, Daniel Bromley and Martian Manhunter. **'X-Ray Vision:' As Kryptonians can see through virtually any objects, Martians are capable of such a feat with their Martian Vision. Hunter's power to see through objects is in fact enhanced to the point where he can actually see through solid lead. **'Flight:' Like Superman and Martian Manhunter, Hunter is capable of manipulating gravity and defying the laws of gravity with great ease.f **'Heat Vision:' As Superman can emit beams of intense heat from his eyes and Martian Manhunter can emit beams of energy from his eyes with his martian vision, Hunter is capable of creating beams of energy far more intense than Superman could ever produce on his own. **'Super Breath:' Like Superman, Hunter's lungs are extremely powerful and gives him the ability to produce winds equaled up to at least2 hurricanes. He prefers not to use his full power as he would lay waste to an entire city if he does. Abilities *'Weapons Expert:' Aside from the use of combat, Hunter also has knowledge of various different weapons which he seldom applies in combat ranging from knives-rifles. *'Inventor:' Hunter is known to have the ability of building innovative technologies to strengthen his allies fight against their foes and even benefit himself as well. 'Weaknesses' *'Pyronite:' An element created from the elements of fire and Kryptonite, Pyronite is the only known element capable of bringing the combat ready and powerful Hunter to his knees. Like normal Kryptonite, the element will drain him of his powers and eventually lead to his painful demise. 'Equipment' *'Uniform:' As Hybrid, Hunter fashioned himself a suit made of self-replicating nanobots, composed of the alloy Metallo, infused with Kryptonian Sunstone and combined with Lead. The suit comes equipped with a variety of different gadgets which aid him against a variety of enemies. **'Shapeshifting:' The nanotech suit is known to have a link directly to the wearer's brain. The wearer is capable of changing the appearance of the nanobots to anything they want, ranging from swimsuits to formal wear and even of course super suits. **'Palm Blasters:' As a backup to his powers, Hunter's uniform comes equipped with very powerful blasters built into the palms of his gloves. These blasters are capable of emitting concentrated beams, balls of energy and even fire bolts of concentrated electricity at it's target. **'Energy Shield:' Though he can create a force field with the use of his telekinesis, Hunter had built an energy shield into his suit capable of enhancing his natural powers. **'Anti-Gravity:' Should he ever lose his ability to fly, Hunter luckily designed his suit with the ability to defy gravity. **'Muscle Enhancement:' Hunter's suit also possesses an advanced form of muscle enhancement, which can be used if he loses his superhuman strength and even enhancing his superhuman strength. **'Electrical Shockwave:' As an added defense mechanism, Hunter designed the suit to emit a highly charged electrical shockwave capable of knocking back most enemies, should he ever find himself surrounded or to dish out extra damage against foes. *'Firearms:' As stated before, Hunter seldom utilizes firearms against his enemies, however always carries them in case he ever has need of them. 'Trivia' *Hybrid was based off of Kon-El and Martian Manhunter. He is also a combination of Superman and Bruce Wayne in some respects as well. *Pyronite is a reference to the weaknesses of the two separate species, kryptonite and fire. ironically if not fused together, they will not affect him. *His name Hunter came from the antagonist of "''Predator: Concrete Jungle", Hunter Borgia. His middle name Vincent came from Vincent Gambino from the comedy "My Cousin Vinny". His last name Bromley came from the name of the antagonist Charles Bromley from the 2009 sci-fi film "Daybreakers". Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Characters Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Tri-Breeds